


Fury's Angels

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Romanoff, Barton, and Hill are Fury’s dream team.  They work together like they are three parts of one whole.  It’s not just out on the field where these three work well together though.





	Fury's Angels

“Hey Bird, you got eyes on the spider?”  Hill’s voice came in over comms.  Clint sat on the roof, he hadn’t taken his eyes off Natasha since they’d moved into position.  She moved through the room like fluid.   Her red hair stood out in a sea of blondes and brunettes and her tight black dress made sure that once she had their attention, they couldn’t look away.  She’d stop to talk to the most important people.  She laughed at the right things, throwing her head back so her hair flipped over her shoulder and cascaded down her back.  The light caught it so it looks like actual fire in motion.  She held her throat so her targets eyes were drawn there and then down to her breasts.  Clint knew she faking it.  When Natasha was genuinely laughing she double forward holding onto the other person shoulder and snorted.  This was all for show.  She was the lure and they bit every time.  Clint couldn’t blame them.  She looked good enough to eat.

“I sure do.  She’s looking deadly as ever.”  Clint replied.  “She’s going to want her feet rubbed after spending so long in those heels though.”

“Head in the game, birdbrain.”  Hill teased, though she knew he was right.  Natasha could wear heels.  She could fight in heels.  She could do a series of elaborate acrobatic flips in heels.  She could even kill a man four times her size using her heels.  But if she spent a full day in them she whined until someone agreed to rub her feet.

Clint laughed his eyes tracking Natasha through the room.  “She found the target and they’ve taken the bait.  Shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“I call not rubbing her feet.”  Hill teased.

Clint whined.  “What?  It’s always me.”

“Well, your hands are bigger.”  Hill insisted.

There was another whine from Clint.  “You’ll owe me.”

“You know I’m good for it.”  Hill shot back, but the words were heavy with innuendo.

“If you two don’t quit flirting over comms and do your job, I’ll separate you from now on.”  Nick Fury’s voice came through the comms hard and stern.  Both Hill and Clint started laughing.

“You’d never break up the Charlie’s Angels.”  Hill scoffed.  “Our record’s too good.”

“I’m one of the Angels?”  Clint asked.  “Which one am I?”  

“Drew Barrymore’s,” Hill answered.

“What?  I’m at least Lucy Liu.”  Clint yelped.

Fury rolled his eyes.  They might be the best but they tried his patients.  “Agents some professionalism please.”

There was silence on the comms.  Clint kept his eyes on Natasha.  The target, a slimy looking senator was now leaned right into her, making no pretense other than that he was ogling her tits.  Clint’s fingers tightened around his bow and he reached behind him like he was just making sure the quiver of arrows was still in place on his back.

“Does that make Nick, Bosley or Charlie?”  Clint asked.

“I’m obviously Charlie.”  He responded quickly and Hill and Clint broke down into laughter again.

“I don’t know, boss.  We actually see you.  I think you’re Bosley.”  Maria teased.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nick said, but when he switched the mic off he chuckled too.

Clint watched as Natasha followed the target to the edge of the room.  His view became slightly blocked by a group of people passing in front of the window.  He shifted trying to see past them.  When they finally move on Natasha was nowhere in sight.

“Fuck, I’ve lost, Widow.”  He cursed into comms.  “Nat. Can you head me?  What’s your status.”

There was dead air on the comms.  All Clint could hear was the hammering of his heart.  “Nat, if you’re in trouble let me know.”

There was a brief crackle where the sounds of struggling were clear and Clint pulls out an arrow.  “Going in.”

He aimed and loosed the arrow, it flew straight, a trail of cord rolling out behind it.  As it got near to its target the arrowhead opened up into a grappling hook and it attached itself to the side of the building.

He tugged on the cable and jumped.

“We’re sending in backup.”  Hill said as Clint crashed through the large glass doors that opened up onto the balcony.  The was a group shriek from the partygoers who all stumbled back away from him in shock.

He groaned and rolled onto his back.  His face and arms were cut up from the glass and his back felt like a flaming hot rod had been switched out for his spine.  Two security guards drew their guns and rushed over to him.

“Aww… guards.”  He whined, as he struggled to his feet and nocked another arrow.  He trained the arrow on one of them as they both aimed their guns at him.

“What do you think you’re going to do there, Robin Hood?”  The guy on the left asked.

“I think, what I’d like to do is ask you what happened to my friend.  Little redhead.  About shoulder high.  Super hot in a black dress.  Then you’ll tell me and I’d walk out and go find her.  What’s probably going to happen is I’ll shoot this arrow into your friend’s hand here and pin it to the wall.  You’ll try and shoot me but I’ll avoid it and then smack you on the back of the head with my bow.”  Clint answered.

“Nice one, wise guy.  Put it down.”  The guy on the right said.

Clint sighed and loosed his arrow.  It punctured the guard’s hand, making him drop his gun and pinning it to the wall behind him.  The remaining guard fired but Clint was already feinting left, he spun around behind the guy and hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.  Clint, stepped on his hand, making him release the gun, and nocked another arrow, pointing it at the guy’s head.

“Would you like to know exactly how much pain your friend is in?”  Clint asked.

The guard shook his head.  “No, please don’t.”

“My friend.  The redhead.  Where is she?”  Clint spat.  The guard pointed to a wall to the left of the room.  “Hidden door?”  Clint asked.  The guard nodded.  “How do I open it?”

“Panel on the left.”  The guy answered.  Clint smacked him in the back of the head again, knocking him unconscious and ran to the wall, pressing the panel.  The wall opened up and he turned on the crowd of party goers.  “Ladies and gentleman, enjoy your night.  Don’t think of going anywhere, the authorities are on their way.”

He rushed through the hall and down the flight of stairs that lay behind the secret door.  On the lower level, there were multiple doors that opened up into empty rooms.  Some looked like offices, some just storage.  Finally on the bottom left he found her.  Four men were unconscious on the floor around her and a fifth was now tied to a chair while she leaned over him.

“Aww, Nat.” Clint whined, relaxing his bow.

She turned to him and sighed.  “You, birdbrain.  Did you really think they got the better of me?”

Clint ran his hand through the back of his hair.  “Yes.  No.  I don’t know.”

“How long have we been working together now?”  She asked.

“Nat.”  He whined just as Hill appeared behind him with half a dozen SHIELD agents.

“What you too?” Natasha scolded.  “Who do you think I am?”

Hill laughed and waved the other agents in.  “Alright, clean this up.  Maybe we can get home tonight at a reasonable hour.”

* * *

With the injuries he’d received, Clint wasn’t back at the apartment he shared with Natasha and Maria until an hour after them.  When he came through the door the two women were in their panties lying on the couch.  Maria was lying half on top of Natasha, her head in the crook of Nat’s neck.  Liho the black cat that had adopted Natasha was curled on the arm of the chair and Lucky the one-eyed dog Clint had rescued was curled up on the floor below them.  Natasha lazily played with his ears while she ran her other hand up and down Maria’s back.

All seven eyes looked up at him as he closed the door.  “Finally,”  Natasha said, as she and Maria retracted their legs to make room on the couch for him.  He flopped down and kicked his shoes off and four feet plopped into his lap.

“Feet.  Maria said it was on you.”  Nat said.

It was hard to define what Clint, Natasha, and Maria had.  They were together.  The three of them.  Though it was open.  Sometimes they weren’t together at all.  They didn’t want to define it.  In many ways, they couldn’t because defining it made it real and making it real meant they had to admit to things they couldn’t.

At the core, it was the three of them.  Together.  Having each other’s backs no matter what.  So when the rest fell into place it was just comfortable.  The way things were meant to be.

Clint started to work his thumbs over Natasha’s arches.  “Is that so?  Did she also tell you she’d owe me?”

Natasha let out a small moan as the tension was released from her tired feet.  “Did you really, Hill?  And what exactly would that entail I wonder.”  She mused, curling a lock of Maria’s hair around her finger.

“I don’t know,”  Maria said, looking up at Clint, her hand slid up Natasha’s side and she started to tease her thumb over her nipple.  “How good is the foot rub?”

Natasha let out another moan as Clint rubbed his thumbs in circles over the balls of her feet.  “Yeah.  It’s doing the job alright.”

“One job deserves another I’d say.”  She said climbing up over Natasha.  Natasha stopped her as Maria’s legs straddled Natasha’s waist.  She pulled her down into a kiss and the two women moved against each other, Maria rolling her hips slightly.  Clint continued to rub Natasha’s feet but he kept his eyes on them.  His cock gradually hardened in his pants both at the sight of them and the promise of a little something for him too.

Maria pulled away and slipped onto the floor.  She positioned herself between Clint’s legs and began to unfasten his fly.

“You look pretty good down there, Hill.”  Clint teased.

She slapped his leg.  “Do you not actually want this, bird?”  She asked as she freed his cock.  It sprang out of his boxers and she quirked an eyebrow at him. “Looks like you really want it.”

“Yes please, Maria,”  Clint said grinning down at her.

Maria ran her tongue up the length of Clint’s shaft before licking her lips.  “That’s what I thought.  Now be a good bird, won’t you?”

Clint let his head fall back and let out a moan as Maria plunged her mouth down the full length of Clint’s shaft.  He let his hands drop to the couch and his fingers dig into the cushions.

Natasha sat up and moved closer to him, pressing her body against his.  Her breasts pushed up against the side of his chest.  “You think you get to just lie back and enjoy that?”  She teased.

Clint curled his arm around Nat’s waist and his hand slid down to her pussy.  His fingers slipped between her folds he ran them up and down in time with the bobbing of Maria’s head before he starts focussing on Natasha’s clit.

“That’s a good start.”  Natasha purred and Clint leaned in, kissing her hungrily.  Their tongues battled for a moment before Clint pulled away abruptly, pulling her up higher and latched onto her breast.

Natasha moaned at the sharp pleasure that surged out through her breast meeting the slow tingle that was building from her cunt in her stomach.  Clint moaned against Natasha’s skin, and his hips rolled up against Maria.

Maria slowly pulled back, sucking hard on Clint’s shaft.  “Bedroom, I think, Angels.”

Clint tried to stifle his laugh against Natasha’s skin unsuccessfully.  “Sound plan.”  He said as Natasha looked at them slightly confused.

The three stood up.  Natasha jumped up onto Clint’s back and kissed his neck as he and Maria kissed their way down to Maria’s bedroom.  When they walked through the door, Clint lifted her and carried her to the bed.  When he placed her down, Natasha slipped down from Clint’s back and kneeled in front of Maria.  The two women kissed and their hands traveled over each other’s skin.  Clint pulled their panties down and off before stripping out of his own clothes.

By the time he was naked, Maria was on her back arching up off the bed as Natasha crouched between her legs, kissing and sucking at her pussy.  As the tart musk of Maria filled Natasha’s mouth making her hum happily as she thrust her fingers inside her friend, fucking her with them and drawing more fluids from her, Clint crouched behind Nat and ran his tongue up her crevice.

Natasha mewled between them.  She and Maria couldn’t keep still.  Their bodies jerked and their legs trembled but they never stopped. Natasha kept stroking along Maria’s g-spot as she nipped and sucked on her clit as Clint’s thumb ran over hers and his tongue swirled around her folds.

Maria came arching off the bed and crying out.  Her hands bunched into Natasha’s hair.  The sound made Clint’s cock jump and precome leak from the end.

Natasha’s orgasm hit as she lapped up Maria’s fluids.  She fell forward into Maria’s lap and lay panting as Clint stroked her through her climax. As it passed she and Maria turned on Clint.  “Come here, ptichka.”  Natasha said.  “You’ve been so patient.  Now you can have your reward.”

Clint climbed up on the bed and Maria and Natasha guided him onto his back.  Maria grabbed a condom from her bedside cabinet and removed it from the packet.  She placed the ring of latex between her lips and lowered herself down, using them to roll the condom down over Clint’s shaft.  Clint groaned and his hips bucked up.  “Fuck, I love it when you do that.”  He almost growled.

Natasha straddled Clint’s hips and lowered herself down onto his cock as Maria straddled his face.  Clint groaned grabbing onto Maria’s thighs and digging his fingers into her muscle.  Natasha and Maria rode him.  There hips rolling in tandem.  They kissed and teased at each other.  Pinching at nipples and running their hands down each other’s stomach until they were each teasing the other’s clit.

Below them, Clint came apart.  He moaned graphically as he swirled his tongue around Maria’s pussy.  The taste of her mixing with the taste of Nat lingering in his mouth.  Her juices flowed freely, and he drank them all up.  His hips snapped up into Natasha as she rode his cock, milking it.

Both women seemed to come together.  Natasha orgasm hitting her a split second before Maria came all over his face.  The intensity of it and the way Nat’s core pulsed around his cock set his off too and he jerked up and emptied inside of Natasha with a graphic moan.

Maria and Natasha slipped from atop Clint and collapsed down onto the bed.  Clint and Hill curling themselves into the redhead.   “Do you think you’ll both sleep?”  Hill asked.

Clint and Natasha hum in unison, both exhausted and relaxed.  “For a while at least,”  Natasha answered.

“Good.  Would hate for all this good work wasted.”  Hill teased.

Clint laughed.  “Well, that is never a waste.”


End file.
